King of Hearts
by flamingcheetos
Summary: Jack Wilder was like fire; unpredictable and dangerous. Declare Finch was like water; easy to read and shapeless. A magician and an aspiring violinist. When Declare crosses paths with Jack one night, her life takes a series of turns and bumps. She's still not sure if they're good or bad. Move/post-movie verse. Jack/OC.
1. Chapter One

**KING OF HEARTS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character Jack Wilder or the movie, _Now You See Me._ They belong to their rightful owners. I, a mere seventeen-year-old girl, only own Declare Finch and this story.

**Chapter Warnings: **None.

**A/N Notes:** I know I should totally be working on the next chapter of _Resurgent_, but I've had this plot bunny in my head for awhile and finally sat down and started writing it. So enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Song: **_King of Hearts_ by Cassie_  
_

* * *

With their arms laced together, two women walk down the street together. To most unsuspecting people, they would have seemed like best friends, but this was not the case. They were celebrating their one year anniversary and were on their way to meet up with some friends. The shortest of the pair stopped and waved to a figure down the street. The figure noticed someone waving towards them and waved back once they recognized the person waving. The pair walked to the person, and the trio departed, talking loudly.

As they left, they walked past a young woman holding a violin case at a bus stop. Curious, the young woman looked up from the music sheet she was reading and gazed at the trio until she couldn't see them. She turned her eyes back to the music sheet and didn't move when someone sat down on the bench she was standing next to. There was silence for awhile until the stranger broke it.

"You play?"

The young woman blinked, surprised at the question, and turned to face the person with a pensive frown. Sitting before her was a man around her age with a boyish grin, puppy brown eyes, and windswept dirty blonde hair. His brown eyes were twinkling. It took the woman a moment to answer.

"Uh, yeah," she said, cringing at how lame her response it was.

"Cool. Wanna play something for me while we wait for the bus?" The man asked, appearing to be genuinely interested.

"I-I don't know what to play," she stammered out, blushing. He lifted an eyebrow, his smile growing.

"How about that music sheet you were reading?"

Oh. The woman glanced at the music sheet in her hand, embarrassed. She looked at the man, who was waiting patiently for her response. A thought occurred to her: what if this was his elaborate ruse of stealing her violin? It wouldn't be the first time someone tried. Moistening her dry lips, the woman cleared her throat.

"You're not trying to steal my violin, right?" She asked. Much to her surprise, the man laughed, the sound akin to someone's sick cough. She stared at him, alarmed.

"Sweetheart, if I wanted to steal your violin, I would've done it already." He replied, a crooked smirk on his lips.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"O-oh, well, okay. I'll play for you." She said just as the bus came up.

"Damn," the man cursed, "I was looking forward to hearing your violin."

She looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

"No worries." He grinned.

They fell into step as they approached the bus, the man letting her get on first before him. She paid the bus toll and was about to speak when the bus driver stopped the man, a scowl on her lips.

"Pay the toll, or get off," the bus driver ordered. The man glanced at her, almost embarrassed.

"Uh, look -" He went to reply, but she stepped in, paying the dollar and twenty five toll for him.

He looked at her weirdly, and her cheeks flushed. The bus driver just gave her a stern look and dismissed to go take a seat. Obeying, she urged the man to take a seat and sat down next to him. It was silent until the man turned to her, the twinkle back in his eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked, a lopsided smile on his lips.

"Declare Finch, but you can call me Dee for short," she answered, a small smile playing on her lips. "What's yours?"

A cheeky grin appeared on his lips as he held out his hand for a hand shake. Declare slipped her hand into his, noting how callous and big his hands are compared to hers.

"Name's Jack. Jack Wilder."


	2. Chapter Two

**KING OF HEARTS**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character Jack Wilder or the movie, _Now You See Me._ They belong to their rightful owners. I, a mere seventeen-year-old girl, only own Declare Finch and this story.

**Chapter Warnings: **None.

**A/N Notes:** Chapter twooo~ I've been part of the _Now You See Me _fandom for awhile, and I've read just almost every Jack Wilder fanfic there. The only one I actually liked and wanted to read, I can no longer find and it makes me sad. :( But since there are so many Fifth Horseman fanfics (even though I think Rhodes is the actual fifth), I wanted to do something new and fresh. We've read the story from many point of views, but what about a non-magician girl who lives with her parents still and wants to be a violinist who meets Jack before he becomes part of the Horsemen?

* * *

**Chapter Song: **_Boys and Girls_ by Pixie Lott_  
_

* * *

The next week found Declare in bed with a smile on her face, that night still fresh on her mind. Jack Wilder is an enigmatic character. It also didn't help her case that he was attractive. He had walked her to her street and invited her to meet with him soon so he could hear her play her violin for him. In return, she invited him to see her violin lessons, and he had agreed immediately. He had dimples, she recalls. Now, it's been a week since they first met, and every meeting was getting better.

Then she remembers that her favorite necklace is missing. It was a gift from her mother on her twenty-first birthday, and she hasn't been able to find it for a week. This doesn't deter her from smiling at the thought of Jack though.

With a wide smile on her face, Declare rolls out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom. Later, she exits the bathroom, refreshed and awake. After getting dressed, Declare slips on her watch, glancing at the time, and frowns. It was almost nine o'clock. She would have to hurry to make it the meeting on time.

Grabbing her bag, Declare fluffs her hair and heads downstairs. Once she was down there, her parents greeted her with smiles and kisses, and Declare bid them goodbye. It is a bit odd for someone her age to be still living with her parents, but she hasn't had the time nor the money to move out. Now that she had Jack in her life, she has the feeling her life is only going to get more hectic.

She stares at her bike thoughtfully. Perhaps she shouldn't ride her bike to work this time; after all, she's going to be on a boat for most of the time. With her water bottle in her hand, Declare begins her trek to Starbucks. It was routine: every morning, her boss has go to the nearest Starbucks and order a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappucino to go.

The Starbucks on the corner near where she worked was always busy, and to be frank, Declare hates waiting. But her boss loved her Starbucks, and Declare wanted to keep her job. She waits behind this short, petite woman with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She's clad in all black except for her nails and lips, which are a nice red.

The woman was beautiful, and Declare was envious. Sighing, Declare watches the woman go up and state her order. The man taking her order smiles at her, and Declare observes the exchange curiously. Then it's her turn, and Declare states hers: a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappucino to go with a blueberry muffin.

Again with the waiting. She picks at her cuticles until she hears her name and looks up. The woman smiles over her to go cup at Declare.

"You look like you're thinking hard," she remarks. Declare's cheeks heat up.

"I just don't like waiting, that's all," Declare replies. The woman makes a noise of agreement.

"Anyway, I think your order's done." The woman states just as the employee announces her name.

Declare doesn't spare the woman a glance as she walks away to pick up her order, but when she turns around, the woman is gone. It's this that causes Declare to think of Jack as she leaves the Starbucks and makes her way downtown.

Time seems to fly, and the brunette finds herself boarding the boat. She searches for her boss until her eyes meet familiar blue eyes. Her boss, Ms. Thomas, gestures for her to take the seat next to her. Declare gives Ms. Thomas her drink and sits down. Then she realizes that she and her boss are not alone. Mrs. Aspen Cricket and her intern, Jimmy, have accompanied them, and Ms. Thomas looks like she's irritated by this.

Jimmy catches her curious gaze and smiles, his brown eyes shining behind his round glasses. Declare returns it, but looks away when Mrs. Cricket catches Declare's gaze with a scowl. Ms. Thomas sips on her drink. Declare feels the start of the boat's engine.

Then they're off, and Declare watches the birds fly through the air. It's peaceful for a few minutes until Jack's voice cuts through the air. Wait, Jack? Declare gapes openly at the sight of her friend, dressed in all black and his leather jacket. He doesn't seem to notice her yet as he focuses on the audience in front of him. His eyes have that same twinkle.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am the next great magician, and I will give a hundred dollars to anyone who can tell me how this trick is done," Jack exclaimed. "I have an ordinary spoon from Mel's Diner right here in Brooklyn." He tapped the spoon a couple times on the railing next to him for emphasis. "Now pay close attention, for I am about to bend this spoon with my mind." He did something weird with his hands, almost like he prepping himself to do what Charles Xavier does. And, almost like it was ignoring the dubious laughter, the spoon's arch began to bend.

Declare is aware that Jack wanted to be a magician. He talked about it a few times when she had managed to get him to open up. He's showed her card tricks and other basic things, but she's never seen this one before. It's incredible. Right as Jack said to pass it around, Jimmy managed to shoulder his way to the front of the crowd, and he searched Jack's person. The intern held up two spoons proudly as he announced his discovery.

A protective frown curves Declare's lips downwards, and she resists the urge to march right up there and defend Jack. Her frown only deepens when Jack insists to the crowd that he has other tricks, but Jimmy wouldn't have it.

"Or you could give me my hundred bucks," Jimmy sneers.

She doesn't like Jimmy's tone.

Jack looks dejected as he takes out his wallet and hands him the promised amount. "You have a good eye, sir."

"Thank you," Jimmy replies smugly.

The boat docks, and Jack makes his way to the exit. Grinning, Jimmy reaches for his wallet, but he freezes. Then he whirls around and begins shouting for someone to stop him, because Jack has stolen his wallet and watch. She takes pity on Jimmy, so she gets to her feet and runs after Jack.

If there's one good thing about not having a car, it's the exercise she gets. Declare is on Jack's heels, and he seems to push faster. But Declare launches herself at him, arms wrapping around Jack's waist. They fall, Jack taking the blunt of the fall.

"Jesus, you can run," Declare groans.

Jack twists his body so he's facing her, brown eyes wide and astonished. Then he lets out a bark of laughter, placing a hand over her interlocked hands.

"Right back at you," He replies, winking. "Now I get you love me and all, but do you mind getting off me? You're heavy."

Declare squawks at Jack's words and scrambles off him. When he gets his feet, he brushes off imaginary dirt off his clothes and laughs at her face. She huffs indignantly.

"Shut up," she mumbles. "I am not heavy."

"Relax, Dee. I was just teasing."

He nudges her in some friendly action, but her mind is stuck on one thing: he just called her Dee. During the one week they spent getting to know each other, he's only called her by her nickname once. So you can imagine how fast her heart was beating once she heard her nickname in his voice.

"Still. For future reference, Jack, I am not heavy." Declare says, sniffing.

Jack rolls his eyes, but he's smiling as he does. He looks at her with those twinkling brown eyes, and Declare feels naked under them. It's like he knows exactly what's going through her mind. Declare's used to being told she's an open book, but Jack just needs to look at her to take it a whole new level.

"You're pretty fast though," Jack remarks. "I didn't expect that from a violinist."

"Jack, I told you this: I don't have a car. So I ride my car or walk to work everyday. I exercise daily, too, so I'm fit, not heavy."

"Oh, let that go already! I was joking!"

He gives an exasperated look, and Declare is smiling playfully. It falls once her mind reminds her of Jimmy, and she frowns.

"Jack," she begins, unsure of how to proceed, "how often do you... steal from people?"

He gives her this unreadable look, and Declare thinks about how she's open and he's closed. Jack is a master at hiding his emotions, but Declare isn't. He's everything she's not.

And Declare hates it.

"It's what I do," he replies. "I'm a sleight, Declare. I use tricks as a distraction to pickpocket items from my audience."

There's no emotion on his face, and Declare's stunned at how easy he said it. Her mind compares Jack Wilder to a fox. He's cunning like one, and he's capable of hiding his emotions. He smirks, and she flinches when his hand cups her cheek. Her flinch doesn't seem to bother him at all as his thumb is drawing circles on her cheekbone as he steps closer to her. She can smell his cologne, feel his body heat intertwining with hers.

She can't tear her eyes away from his lips, and Jack is full aware of this as he leans in, minty breath fanning across her jaw area. Declare's eyes flutter shut when he's close to kissing her, but the moment ends when she yelps at the ice cold sensation on her neck. Her eyes snap open, and her hand flies to her neck where she feels the metal line.

She looks down and sees her necklace, then looks back up and realizes Jack is gone. Defeated, Declare falls to her knees and sighs.

Jack Wilder is as dangerous as they come.


	3. Chapter Three

**KING OF HEARTS**

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character Jack Wilder or the movie, _Now You See Me._ They belong to their rightful owners. I, a mere seventeen-year-old girl, only own Declare Finch and this story.

**Chapter Warnings: **None.

**A/N Notes: **Super-duper short, but I really like this chapter. It shows how things changed over a year she didn't see Jack though, and I hope you can see the slight development to Declare's character. Also, why do so many of you like the story! Oh my God, I'm just like blown away at the sudden support after the second chapter. Thanks so much, guys!

* * *

**Chapter Song: **_Apothesis_ by Austin Wintory_  
_

* * *

She doesn't see Jack again for a year. Then one day, she sees him and three others on her TV screen. It's a commercial for the Four Horseman in Las Vegas sponsored by Arthur Tressler. She then realizes Jack's dream came true. She can't tear her eyes away from the screen even after the commercial ends.

She thinks it's great that both of their dreams are coming true.

A lot has happened in a year, Declare thinks as she smooths over her formal dress. Tonight is the night that both she and Jack perform for the first time but across the nation. She feels a longing in her chest, but she pushes it aside. She needs to focus tonight; otherwise, all the practice she did will be for nothing.

When she leaves, there's a determined gleam in her green eyes. But it's gone when she's seconds away from actually performing, and she's a nervous wreck. Her parents smile and reassure her that she'll perform perfectly. Declare somehow doubts that.

Then she glides onto the stage, the red train of her dress trailing behind her. Her brown hair is done up into a stiff bun, her wavy bangs pinned back. The red reminds her of the woman from Starbucks, who happens to be Jack's only female partner.

It's deathly silent, and Declare gets into position, staring hard at the violin's neck where her fingers rest. Then she pulls arm back, striking the first cord, and pushes back to strike the next. This repeats, creating a fast medley that's energetic and upbeat then smooth and melachony. Her green eyes glance away from her violin to the crowd, subconsciously searching for him.

Hopelessly disappointed, she returns her gaze to her violin and draws out a cord, making it seem like it's singing. Her eyes close.

This is his song.

This is Jack's medley.


	4. Chapter Four

**KING OF HEARTS**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character Jack Wilder or the movie, _Now You See Me._ They belong to their rightful owners. I, a mere seventeen-year-old girl, only own Declare Finch and this story.

**Chapter Warnings: **None.

**A/N Notes: **and then BAM! Chapter four is here! Like magic, I say. Plus, a mysterious appearance by you-know-who! Enjoy! ;D I know things are happening fast and there isn't any Jack and Dee interactions, but don't worry; you'll be satisfied soon enough. UNINTENTIONAL ANGST. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. I SWEAR IT WASN'T.

Someone asked if I played violin and if Jack's Medley was a real thing, the answer to both is no. I wish I could play, and I wish it was real. Sorry! It would be cool if someone made their own Jack's Medley though.

p.s. not sure if any of you noticed or not, but I basically re-did the past two chapters so check those out, too!

* * *

**Chapter Song: **_Air Balloon_ by Lily Allen_  
_

* * *

Declare's taking the trash out when she sees him, and it's not Jack. It's a man wearing a dark blue sweat jacket, the hood hiding his face from her eyes. She knows it's not Jack, because the man is too tall, too bulky to be Jack. Jack's lean yet toned, and stands at barely 6 feet. This man is above 6 feet, and his muscles are obvious even under the sweat jacket. They both just stare at each other; Declare too confused, the man not moving. Finally, she speaks.

"Um, can I help you?" She shouts, "Are you lost?"

The man doesn't make any notion that he heard her. Declare frowns. She's about to walk over to him when one of his hands come out, a piece of paper between his tan digits. He bends over, putting it on the ground, and then he's gone. Declare swallows as she recognizes the trick. It's the same disappearing trick like Jack and the woman from Starbucks use.

He must be a magician then. She waits for a moment before walking over and picking the piece of paper up. Her breath hitches when she reads it, discovering it to be more than just one piece of paper: it's a ticket to the next Four Horsemen show. Declare looks around, searching for the mysterious man. He's nowhere in sight. She looks back down at the ticket, speechless.

She's going to see Jack again.

Declare squeals before she can stop it and races inside her house, about ready to explode with excitement. She starts to pack as soon as she's inside her bedroom. She schedules her flight and calls her parents to let them know what's going on. Although she doesn't sleep well that night, Declare feels like she's on top of the world.

She lands the day of the performance; an extra two days planned afterwards so she could stay and check out New Orleans. Declare arrives at her hotel and checks in, then she wastes time by flipping through channels when she lands on a commercial. It's about tonight. Jack is looking good in his outfit, and her heart skips a beat at the thought of him seeing her.

How would he react to seeing? Glad? Surprised? Mad maybe? She'd just have to wait until tonight to find out.

!

The concert hall is huge and spacious, and it's buzzing with anticipation and excitement. Declare nibbles on her lower lip anxiously, dressed in a plain pink sundress and matching flats. Her hair is tied up into a tight bun. Declare wonders if she looks too plain, and Jack won't notice her. But then again, looking around, it would be already difficult for Jack to notice her with the large crowd.

Declare tries to calm her nerves as the lights become blinding. A man's voice booms overhead, introducing the four magicians. She feels time slow as Jack appears on stage, having not changed at all. Nostalgia overcomes her, and she wishes for nothing more than to touch him.

If you want the truth, Declare didn't really pay attention to the performance or the other Horseman; her eyes remained on Jack. The card tricks remind her of the nights he would try to teach her how to slice a banana in half. His grin reminds her of the night they met. His eyes remind her of how close he was to kissing her.

Her chest clenches with a strong longing that makes Declare swallow thickly. She misses him. By God, she misses Jack and his magic tricks and his cunningness and cheekiness.

She misses it being him and her. She misses what they were before the fame and dreams coming true.

Money falls from the ceiling, and Arthur Tressler is yelling in outrage. Declare is the first person to get to her feet as she reaches up for the closest dollar bill. When she focuses on it, she realizes it's real. The money is real.

"GOODNIGHT NEW ORLEANS!" The Four Horsemen exclaim in unison, wicked proud smiles on their faces.

Declare looks towards the stage, unmoving among the chaos around her. Jack meets her eyes, but it seems like he doesn't recognize her. And Declare opens her mouth to speak. She doesn't speak though and closes her mouth.

This is how things should be. Jack in his world of fame and magic, and Declare in her world of music and dreaming of the past.

She lets Jack walk away and regrets every second.


	5. Chapter Five

**KING OF HEARTS**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character Jack Wilder or the movie, _Now You See Me._ They belong to their rightful owners. I, a mere seventeen-year-old girl, only own Declare Finch and this story.

**Chapter Warnings: **None.

**A/N Notes:** This is a bit more... emotional? Also, Jack and Declare interactions! I think the story might be ending soon. I've pretty much covered a majority of the story with this chapter, so yeah. BY THE WAY THIS IS NOW ON DEVIANTART! :D If you wanna check it out on there, my username is potentialdonut, and my pic is a girl on fire with her hands up like she's frustrated.

* * *

**Chapter Song: **_Stay With Me_ by Sam Smith_  
_

* * *

All Hell breaks loose.

Declare lets out a shriek as the doors burst open, and in comes a tall, gruff-looking man and a thin, pale woman. Behind them is a crowd of SWAT. People start to panic as the Four Horsemen run with the man and woman chasing after. Merritt McKinney shouts something inaudible over the noise. Declare watched in puzzlement as a group of people all at once tackled the gruff-looking man.

The plump woman behind Declare panics and shoves Declare into the path of the SWAT team, taking off to protect her own hide. Her face collides with a bulletproof vest, and the agent is kind enough to help Declare find her footing. She nods her thanks and rushes outside, trembling with adrenaline.

Cold concern plagues Declare as she recalls Jack stealing Jimmy's wallet. Was he doing the same thing, but on a bigger scale? Were the other Horsemen his accomplices? Shaking her head, the brunette began her way home as she mulled over her thoughts. It wasn't until she was halfway to her hotel that she was pulled into an alleyway.

Declare panicked and struggled against her captor's grip. She managed to free one of her hands from their grasp and wildly slapped at them. Her captor let out grunts as he took the blows, but they ended quickly as he caught her hand with his. Then he shoved her against the wall.

The brunette opened her mouth to scream, but her captor stopped with a hiss of her name. Her eyes snapped open. (When had her eyes closed anyway?) Standing before her was - lo and behold - Jack Wilder himself. He was giving her his exasperated look, and her chest bubbled with some emotion she couldn't name.

"Jesus, Declare, you made it seem like I was going to hurt you," Jack stated, hurt.

That mysterious feeling turned to fury and disbelief. What did he think would happen? He scared her to half death! She thought she was going to die! Declare stepped away from the wall, intent on scolding him.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Jack, I'm from New York. The first thing you do when someone grabs you and pulls you into an alley is start and-" She stopped mid-rant when Jack pulled her into a hug.

His breath fanned across the nape of her neck. His arms circled tightly around her waist. His body was warm and flushed against hers.

"God, I missed you." He said, voice rough and filled with longing. "I missed you, Declare."

Her initial anger faded away to a dull throb, and she wrapped her arms around him. She inhaled his scent and decided it was very much Jack.

"How did you know it was me?" Declare asked, "We were so far away from each other; I was almost positive you didn't know it was me."

"I didn't at first," Jack admitted. "But I guess it was my doubt of it being you that kept me from realizing it at the time. When those FBI agents came bursting in and everyone ran outside, I saw your eyes."

Declare frowned and leaned back to look at him.

"My eyes?" She echoed. Jack grinned.

"Yes, your eyes." He replied.

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

Jack laughed, "Declare, you have the greenest eyes I have ever seen. We could be wearing masks at a masquerade ball, and I'd still know it's you."

Her cheeks flushed.

Jack smiled softly this time, and his hand cupped her cheek, thumb inches from her eye. Declare's mind flashed back to the almost-kiss, and her cheeks flushed even more. Jack chuckled as he leaned in, lips brushing against hers; almost like he was prodding her. Her lips twitched into a smile as she got up onto her tip-toes to press her lips to his.

Pure bliss took over Declare. Her whole body felt like fire, and her chest had no butterflies; instead, there were a thousand stars exploding in their place. Her toes were starting to hurt, and Jack's grip on her hips was tight. The kiss itself was gentle and hesitant like they were unsure if they should take it a step further. It made sense; after all, this was their first kiss.

Jack ends the kiss, and Declare's speechless at the look in his eyes. His brown eyes were bright with a shining light that engulfed her whole. He was sincere and genuine in how he kissed her again, determination in the pressing of their lips. His fingers drew lazy shapes into the fabric of her dress. He nudged her back to the wall, but the way he did it was gentle and encouraging.

Declare felt like fire. Jack's kiss was igniting a spark in her, one she never knew existed. She used to be afraid. Once the spark had been ignited, there was no stopping it. But she wanted Jack, needed Jack. She likes Jack. Maybe it's not love, maybe they're not meant to be. All Declare knows is that she doesn't care.

She likes this spark; she likes how he makes her feel. She likes missing him, and she likes how goofy he can be. She likes everything about Jack Wilder. He's cunning yet honest, selfless yet selfish, brave yet fleeting. He was like fire; unpredictable and dangerous. She was like water; easy to read and shapelesss. She bends with his fire, and moves with his light.

Fire and water; opposites do attract, after all.


End file.
